


After A Long Week

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: After Lust has a long week at work, he goes into heat. Who else to help than his loving brother?
Relationships: Fontcest - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	After A Long Week

Lust sat on the couch with a cigarette in his hand. He rarely smoked, but it had been a stressful week and he needed something to take the edge off. He figured he’d get less of a chewing if Pink caught him smoking than if he caught him drinking. He could use something hard though. He took a drag and exhaled it slowly. He then stubbed it out in the ashtray. So many monsters had gone into heat this week, while he normally wouldn’t complain, he was exhausted. His wrist was sore and so was his throat. He lit up another cigarette.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He knew his heat was coming up and he didn't really wanna deal with it. He wanted to just lay on his bed and recover from this. He heard the door start to open and quickly stubbed his cigarette out. He turned to see Pink lock the door behind him, carrying some bags that he assumed were full of groceries. Lust stood up to help but Pink waved him away. 

“Normally I’d ask you to help, but I know this has been a rough week for you so for once I’m telling you to relax” 

Lust sat back down and leaned his head back letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes again. He tried to not let Pink see how much this week had affected him. He felt the shift of the couch as Pink sat down. He opened his eyes and looked over at him. He saw open arms, an invitation to cuddle. He scooted over leaning into Pink and finally relaxing. He needed this and Pink was the only one who would give it to him. 

Lust closed his eyes and let out another sigh. He felt arms wrap around him and relaxed fully into the embrace. They sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. This was nice. Lust really enjoyed this. He then felt his body grow warmer.

"Fuck me" he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Lust groaned as he tried to sit up, but Pink held him and didn't let him move. He was so comfortable, he didn't want to move, but he needed to go take care of this. His body already felt like it was on fire and his magic was already trying to form. Lust looked up at Pink to tell him before he could see the pieces falling into place in Pink's head.

"Your heat"

Lust nodded. He tried to get up again but was once again stopped by Pink. He looked up at Pink and saw the lust in his eyes. He also noticed the blush on his cheeks and him avoiding eye contact. He knew that Pink would love to help him, but he didn’t want to force him into it. He could ask one of their alternates, but he also didn’t want to force them. There was a reason he normally handled heats by himself. 

"Bro, please let me up"

There was silence and Lust took that as his answer. He tried to get up and again, but Pink held firm and pulled him closer to him. He was now sitting between Pink's legs with his back to him. He turned his head to see that Pink was blushing furiously. He then felt a hand run over his ribs and he let out a soft moan. He was so sensitive because of the heat. 

“Stop me if you truly don’t want it. If you don’t mind, I would like to help you get through your heat so you can relax since you did just help fifteen other monsters with their heats”

Lust gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“You kept track? They’re all a blur after seven”

Pink chuckled and ran his hand across the underside of his ribs. Lust didn’t have it in him to stop him. He wanted this so bad. He didn’t want to take care of this by himself. He was so tired and sore from this week. He relaxed into Pink’s hold. Pink let his hand travel down further and into Lust’s shorts. Lust let out a low moan as his hand grazed over his lips. 

He could feel his wetness slowly seeping out of him. He lifted his hips and Pink pulled his shorts off of him. He then placed his hand back down and found his lcit easily. He rubbed small circles around it and Lust cried out. It only took a minute to get him close. Damn he was sensitive this time around. He grabbed Pink’s hand and pulled it away just as he was about to fall off the edge. 

He leaned back against him panting. This was the sucky part about heats, having to edge to get it all in one go. After he had calmed down, Pink moved his hand down lower to his entrance. He circled his entranced with a finger, gathering up some of his slick. He then slid in a finger easily. He then added another after feeling how easy the first one went in. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Lust was panting and letting out quiet moans. 

He was quickly brought to the edge again. He placed a hand on Pink's arm and he stilled. He waited for him to calm down before continuing. They continued like this for five more times. When Pink stopped this time Lust collapsed against him. His whole body burned, he needed to cum so bad, he had tears of frustration in his eyes. Pink petted his skull with his free hand, placing a kiss to the top of it. 

"I'm gonna let you cum this time, promise"

He started up again, only this time he started with a fast and brutal pace. That couldn't be comfortable for him, but Lust cried out as pleasured crashed through him in waves, he almost felt like he was drowning in it. He was soon very close and letting out urgent moans to try and warn Pink. Pink understood and sped up just a little bit. He curled his fingers up and that was it. Lust came hard with a scream. He saw white and his body shook as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He thought he might pass out for a second. 

When he came down he collapsed hard against Pink, panting harshly. He had never cum that hard in his life and it was amazing. He was enjoying the afterglow and felt himself start to drift off. He looked up at Pink and saw love in his eyes. 

“Pap, are you good?”

He nodded and started petting his skull. He knew this would put Lust to sleep. Lust closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he felt Pink move. Pink laid down so he could stretch out and put Lust on top of him. Lust laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes again. He felt a hand start petting his skull again and let it lull him to sleep.


End file.
